Tiffany At Sweet Amoris
by EmmaIceHeart
Summary: It's been five months since Tiffany arrived @ Sweet Amoris High school. When Amber pesters her brother to ask Tiffany out, will he do it? Or will he won't? How will Kentin react? Will his heart be broken? Find out! Characters: Lysander, Castiel, Nathaniel, Tiffany, Kentin, Armin, Alexy, Jade, Dajan, and more!
1. Chapter 1

Tiffany At Sweet Amoris

Chapter One

Tiffany's POV

It's been five months since I arrived here at Sweet Amoris. Three days after my arrival, Ken told me he was leaving, and I was so sad. Eight days after Ken left, I saw Amber (Nathaniel's sister) kiss someone I didn't know. Then, I realized, it was Ken. He had been working out and I noticed he wore contacts, because it was better for him. Also, he told me not to call him Ken anymore, he didn't want to use that silly nickname anymore, so now, I call him by his full name, Kentin. I think Kentin is in love with me, but, I consider him more as a friend than as a boyfriend.

A week later...

Tiffany's POV I see Nathaniel talking with Amber, his sister. I wonder what's up?

Nathaniel's POV

"Come, on, Nathaniel! I know you like her. If you don't do it, then I'll post an embarrassing photo of you on my blog!" Amber said. My face went red. "Okay! I'll do it! Just don't do that!" I say, still red in the face. Amber smiled at me, and gave me a flower. "Here, give this flower to Tiffany. I overheard that she likes roses, and that is the flower that most boys give to the girl of their dreams ," she says to me. I nodded. She turns and gasps. "Oh, look! Here she is now! She's wearing a dress in your favorite colour, blue." I turn to look at her, and my eyes widened. She wore a blue dress, with blue flats. Her long blonde hair was flowing behind her. She was so beautiful. Then, I felt Amber push me forward. "Oh, hey Nathaniel. What's up?" I heard Tiffany ask.

Tiffany's POV " Oh, hey, Nathaniel. What's up?" I ask. I heard him sigh. "Amber is going to keep pestering me until I do it," he said. I was confused. "Do what?" I didn't know what was up. "Um, will you... will you go out on a date with me?" I gasp. "Oh, Nathaniel, how sweet of you. Of course I'll go out with you." Nathaniel looked up at me. "Really, you will? Thanks!" He gave me a rose. "This is for you," he said. "Oh, thank you, Nathaniel! How did you know I liked roses?" I heard him say that his sister, Amber told him. Even though I don't like Amber, I'm happy that she helped him to get me to go on a date with him. I even didn't realize Kentin walk towards me.

Kentin's POV

I stopped in my tracks. No. Way. It can't be! I... I really don't believe it! I saw Nathaniel ask the question to Tiffany. I then hear her say yes, and my heart is broken. I walk slowly to the trash can, and toss the flower in. I then run to the courtyard with tears in my eyes. I then saw Armin and Alexy come up to me. "Kentin, what's wrong?" Armin asks me. I explain the whole story. "Oh , man, don't worry about it. I heard that she still considers you as a friend even though she's dating Nathaniel," Alexy said to me. I sniffed. "Y-you really think so?" Alexy nodded. "Of course! Even though I'm not interested in girls, I still understand how they feel." I smile. "Thanks, Alexy. You cheered me up." Alexy laughed. "No problem." I finally know that Tiffany considers me as a friend even though we are not together. I guess I will talk to her.

Lunch

Tiffany's POV

"I'll see you tonight Nathaniel. I'm going to sit with Kentin, but don't worry, we are just friends," I tell Nathaniel. He nodded. I walk towards the table where Kentin was waving me over. He forgave me since I said yes to Nathaniel and that I'm going out with him.

That night...

Tiffany's POV

I decide to wear the same blue dress that I wore to school that day, because his favorite colour is blue. A knock comes on the door, and my mother answers the door. "TIFFANY! Your boyfriend is here!" she shouts up the stairs. "Okay, coming," I say. I walk down the stairs and I see Nathaniel waiting at the door. He smiled at me and nodded towards my father, indicating that I would be safe with him. He then took my hand and we walked out of my apartment. "Wow. You look really beautiful," he says to me. "T-thank y-you," I blushed furiously. I couldn't believe that Nathaniel asked me out. After eating a wonderful dinner, he took me to the park and we slow danced in the moonlight. It was a beautiful night. Nathaniel then bent forward and then we kissed. It was so romantic. Then, he took me back to my apartment and then we said goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nathaniel." Nathaniel blushed. "You too, Tiffany." As soon as I got to my room, I changed out of my dress, saying to myself that I would wear another blue outfit the next day.

End chapter one.

AN: That's chapter one! Hope you enjoy it. See you in the next chapter.

~charlielifelover~


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany At Sweet Amoris

I am so sorry! I forgot to do the disclaimer. I don't owe MCL (My Candy Love)

Chapter Two

Kentin's POV

I smiled back at Alexy. Wow, Tiffany was right. Alexy is a bit of a joker sometimes. After they left, I sat under the tree, and I didn't notice Castiel come up to me.

"What's up?" the red haired boy smirked, and I didn't like it. "Back off Castiel!" He put his hands up. "Whoa, calm down there dude! I only want to help." He explained his idea to me. I shook my head. "No way, Castiel. I'm not doing it." He shrugged. "Suit yourself. Here, a man bracelet." I took it from him. "Thanks."

Castiel's POV

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on!" I said, to the confused Kentin. I heard him sigh, then he put it on. His eyes became glossy and blank. I smirked. The mind control bracelet actually worked. I never thought that it would actually really work. I told him to kidnap Tiffany before they went home. I was surprised when he nodded, and walked away. This plan was going to work, big time.

3:19

Nathaniel's POV

I was going to say bye to my girlfriend, but I couldn't find her. I ran around the school looking for her. Then, I bumped into Armin, Lysander, Alexy, and my younger sister, Amber. We went to my house, and Amber turned on her laptop. "I think Castiel is suspicious. I carefully sneaked in a super tiny video camera in his basement that is so small, he doesn't even notice it." I was shocked. "Well, little sister, someone has turned smart," I say. I was really proud.

3:39

In a strange house...

Tiffany's POV

"Kentin! Why have you brought me here?" I shout. Kentin's face turned into a frown. "You rejected me." Then, he screamed at me. "YOU REJECTED ME!" I wince. "I'm not death! I can hear you perfectly fine!" Suddenly, I see him take out a necklace, and swing it. I couldn't resist it. "You will become my sleepy girl." I heard him say. I nodded, my eyes closed, cause I had to comply.

Nathaniel and Amber's house...

Nathaniel's POV

"That's Castiel's house!" I scream. Amber turned to me. "Castiel has learned a special type of hypnosis. Not anyone can snap a girl out of their trance. Only the girl's true love can snap her out. That's you, Nathaniel. Meanwhile, I've found out how Castiel is controlling Kentin, with a mind control bracelet for men. You need to carefully slice it off, and let it fall to the ground, where it will shatter into a million tiny pieces and Kentin will return to normal." I nodded and turned to the others. "Will you guys help?" They nodded, and we set off to save Tiffany.

4:25

Nathaniel's POV

"STOP, CASTEIL!" I shout at him. I nodded to the others, and they tackled Kentin to the ground, and I confronted him. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I... I'm sorry. I'll never do something like this again! I swear!" Castiel cried. I sighed. "Very well, I'll forgive you. On one condition." Castiel looked up at me. "What's that?" I smiled. "You have to get my sister Amber to fall in love with you." I heard him sigh. "Fine, it's a deal." We then shook on it. Lysander then carefully sliced the bracelet on Kentin off. It fell to the ground and shattered into a million tiny pieces. Kentin snapped out.

"Whoa. What is going on?" Lysander explained the whole story. I soon found out that Castiel was going to be single until he finds a girl like him. I sigh, then I turn to the remaining choices. Kentin, no, he only kissed my sister for revenge, Alexy, no, he was only interested in men. So, it only left Lysander and Armin. I told them that they would have to compete for Amber's love. They nodded to each other.

I then step forward to the chair where Tiffany was slumped in. I carefully snap my fingers, and she awoke. "My hero!" She hugged me. She then turned to Castiel. "Castiel, you are such a jerk." Castiel winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," he said. Tiffany ignored him. I sighed. It was a long day, having to rescue my girlfriend from Castiel.

**AN: Well, that's the chapter! Hope you have enjoyed it! You know what? Maybe, I might upload another chapter today, since I have time, because later today, I will be going to see Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, a production that is happening at my school. Next chapter: The first flashback of the story. Yay! That will be a super amazing chapter! Se you then!**

**~charlielifelover~**


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffany At Sweet Amoris

I don't owe MCL (My Candy Love)

This is the first flashback of the story! This is my second attempt at writing it, so, don't blame me!

Chapter Three

Tiffany's POV

Nathaniel took me around the school. He smiled, and I smiled back. It was a good day, and then the next day...

"Oh, Tiffany!" It was Ken, and he ran to me. "I'm so glad!" I was glad too. I was happy to see Ken again, it was like a dream come true. But sadly, he was in the gardening club, and I was in Basketball club. After finding the 5 missing basketballs, I headed home, after a long day.

The next day...

Tiffany's POV

I sighed, as I saw Ken get into his father's car. I was going to miss him. Badly.

I kept on thinking of Ken. It was really sad. I then bumped into a nice, boy. His name was Dajan, and he thanked me for bringing the basketballs back.

The next day...

"Tiffany!" a voice called out to me. "Ken?" He had tears in his eyes. "My dad is taking me out of this school to his military school. Goodbye," he said, after giving me the teddy bear. He then ran out of the school. Wow, I just don't believe it!

Sorry if the chapter is short...


	4. Chapter 4

Tiffany At Sweet Amoris

I don't owe MCL (My Candy Love)

**Hello everyone. It's charlielifelover here. First off, I want to say that I am truly sorry for the late update, but the reason why is this: school and the most dreaded thing, homework. Well, after getting that done, and doing research on a civics CPT I have to do on the Convent House in Toronto, Ontario, and let me tell you, I got a lot of information, even a few stories about some of the children who went to the Convent House. Well, after that, I was exhausted, and then I remembered that I still had to start my work from my tutor whom I go to on Mondays. Anyway, here in the Eastern Time Zone, it's 8:00pm, and it may be a different time in the other time zones, so, enough rambling, lets get on with the next chapter! Oh, yeah, if you haven't noticed, I forgot to add another 'e' to see, which was in the last chapter... Sorry. **

Chapter Four

Tiffany's POV

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping, and my phone ringing. "H-hello?" I say, in a sleepy voice. It was Rosalya. "Hey, Tiffany! I just wanted to remind you that today after school, I'll be giving you a makeover, so that you can impress Nathaniel!" I groaned. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll see you after school, Bye." The line went dead, and I stood up, and stretched. Then, I change into a blue shirt, the one I wore when Nathaniel showed me around the school, long white socks, a blue platted skirt, and black and pink running shoes, while placing two blue hair clips into my long, blonde hair. I then put on the silver ring that he gave me on our first date. Then, I was ready. Ready for another day at school. Good thing I finished my homework the night before. I then pick up my bag, which also had my laptop in it, and I went downstairs. I then left my apartment, and then, I stopped for breakfast. All I had was a hash brown, and a small coffee. I sat down and ate my breakfast, and checked the time on my watch. It was 7:15, and Nathaniel promised to meet me here at 7:20, so we could walk to school, which takes about 5 minutes, and he watch me type the stories that I have been working on, and sometimes, he helps me with my stories. He and I make a great team, so I hope that we will become a team when we are older. We usually do this in the student council room. Melody, a student who is also in the student council, was a bit jealous at first, but, she got over it, and we are great friends now.

It's 7:20 now, and Nathaniel just arrived. He's on time, thank goodness. I am really happy, so, we walk to school together. Then, we hang out and I am able to do some of my stories, before taking a small break, and going over my work, just to make sure I did it correctly. I also was able to come up with a new story idea, and I started writing a small bit of it in my story writing notebook. It was a great story so far.

8:15 AM

The warning bell rang, and Nathaniel and I rushed to our English Class, in which we are reading Romeo and Juliet. It is a beautiful story, I must say. I am really sad at the part when Romeo poisons himself, and Juliet stabs herself to death with the dagger. But, overall, it's romantic.

Next, I have Civics, and so does Nathaniel, pretty much, I had the same classes as him, and we both have lunch at the same time. After lunch, we head off to history class, and learn more about the history. It's 1:29pm right now. My Auntie (who dresses like a fairy) gave me a pearl necklace. It is really cute. Really cute. I just love it!

_BRING!_

That was the bell, and there was a rush to get out the door, as the next class was our last one for the day. That class was Study Hall, which Nathaniel, Kentin, Castiel, Armin, Alexy and I have. I then checked my phone. Rosalya sent me a message. There was no teacher, it was a spare for us. Study Hall is what the call a spare here at Sweet Amoris. ' Don't forget about today!' her message said. 'I know already, Rosalya, but I will be getting some fresh air where gardening club takes place before meeting you outside the school. Don't worry about it!' Rosalya had a spare, and she was outside. 'Okay...' I smile. 'See you soon. TTYL.' Then, I grab out my agenda. "Hm, let's see... Okay, so I have to read Romeo and Juliet again, did that during lunch, pg. 34, questions 1-5, did that during lunch as well, and last but not least, pg.200 in the history textbook, questions 1-3." I quickly get the questions done, and Nathaniel helps Kentin with the Civics. Kentin is in our Civics class, as well as Armin and Alexy, who are both very funny. Alexy is the joker, mostly...

_BRING!_

That was the final bell. I jump up, place my laptop back into my bag, and run to my locker, placing my books in, and then I go out for fresh air, before bumping into someone. "Oh, I am so sorry, Jade?! What are you doing here?!" Jade used to go to my high school, along with Dajan. (Look I know that is not true, but I wanted to do it for this story.) Jade pushed some of his green hair out of his face. "Tiffany? Man, it's been too long! Dajan and I transferred here, so we could see you again, along with Ken of course," he said laughing a little. "It's Kentin now, Jade. He doesn't want to be called by that silly nickname we gave him in order to make fun of him, okay," I say in a serious tone. "Okay, I'll call him Kentin, if that makes you happy," he says. I nod. "Yup!" Jade blushes. "Are you single?" I shake my head. "Sorry, Jade. I dating Nathaniel, the student body president. I don't think he's gonna be happy if I cheating on him." Jade sighs. "Oh, I didn't know. Sorry." Silence passes. "Um, I'll see you tomorrow Jade." Jade smiles. "Yeah, see you." I then left, and met Rosalya outside the school, and we head to the clothes shop.

5 minutes later...

"I'm sure the outfit I helped you pick out will make a great impression on Nathaniel!" Rosalya says in a happy mood. "Yeah, I'm sure too, I will wear my new outfit tomorrow, I promise." Rosalya smiles and leaves.

The next day...

I walk to school by myself this morning. I want to surprise Nathaniel with my new outfit, which I hope he likes. Turns out, I also made an impression on Kentin, who also likes this outfit. It didn't catch Lysander's attention, nor Castiel, nor Armin, which was a bit of a disappointment, but, I got over it.

**Author's Note: Here is an extra long chapter for you guys. Oh, Yeah, I forgot, if you also live here in Canada, or Ottawa, or anywhere else here in Canada, you may have heard about the unexpected death of Jim Flaherty today, at 12:27pm EST. He was born in the year 1949, and died this year, 2014. It was so shocking! Only three weeks after he stepped down as finance minister. He will be missed. Oh, yeah, if you want to cheer up, watch this video, . It will certainly cheer you up. I'm sure of it. So, anyway, please do a moment of silence for Jim Flaherty. Thank you very much.**

**~charlielifelover~ **


	5. Chapter 5

Tiffany At Sweet Amoris

I don't owe MCL (My Candy Love)

**Hello everyone! It's charlielifelover here, with another chapter of Tiffany Sweet Amoris! Hooray! I'm hoping to make this a long chapter as well. So, anyway, I hope you said a little prayer for Jim Flaherty, because I sure did! Yes, I did. Anyway, the weather where I'm from is warming up, big time! I just want to say something, during their graduation after party****, Nathaniel will propose to Tiffany, and they will be married, and the story will still go on! Yup, so that is what I wanted to tell you, but I won't say when it happens, I'm so evil! So, this is the fifth chapter already?! Wow, I am on a roll! I just love updating this story! For those of you who are Pokemon Nuzlocke fans, you're gonna have to wait a while, sorry. So, I charlielifelover, present the fifth chapter of Tiffany Sweet Amoris! *throws confetti* Enjoy the chapter!**

***charlielifelover***

Chapter Five

Tiffany's POV

Wow, I still can't believe Jade is here! He smiled at me. "Dajan doesn't believe that you're here, Tiffany! I have got to tell him! Come on!" Jade took me by the hand and we ran to the gymnasium. I saw a young man shooting hoops. "Dajan!" I heard Jade yell. The man turned, and his eyes widened. "Is that Tiffany?" Jade nodded. "Yup! But, one problem, she's dating the student body president, Nathaniel." Dajan lowered his eyes. "Oh." He then turned to me. "It's been so long Tiffany. I missed you," he said, pushing me into a hug. "So, you're helping Jade in the gardening club? That is nice." I smiled towards Dajan. "How long have you been here?" I ask him. "Oh, 4 months now," he replies to me. He then laughs. "What about Ken? That geeky kid we picked on." I frown. "Dajan, he's changed, and he doesn't want to be called Ken anymore. It's Kentin." On cue, Kentin walked up. "Oh, Tiffany. What's up?" he then stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Oh... It's you two." Jade and Dajan walked forward. "Look, Ken, we're sorry." Kentin then got angry at them. "Stop calling me Ken! I hate that silly nickname. My name is Kentin!" Jade and Dajan backed off. "Sorry Kentin, is that better now?" Jade asked. Kentin's face turned back into a smile. "Yea, that helps. Thanks." He laughed. "I still cannot believe it's been so long!" I soon remembered. "Oh, man, exams are coming up. We should go study, before we take it." Kentin, Jade and Dajan nodded. "I think the exams are in classroom B." (I know Kentin was not here during the exams, but it is my story, so I can do what I want with the characters, event though that I don't owe them.)

After studying, I headed to Classroom B, and placed my bag and my phone at the back of the classroom. I then got my exam, and waited for the starting signal. "You may begin," Mr. Faraize said. I turned over my exam, and began. I quickly finished my exam, and turned it over again, just so no one would see my answers. "Time's up, everyone. Please put down your pens so that I can collect the exams," Mr. Faraize said. He then collected our exams. "Have a nice and restful vacation," he said. "VACATION!" the students cheered. There was a scramble to get to the door, and I saw Nathaniel. I jumped up, and he took me by the hand, smiling. "Wow, I thought that I was the only one to finish my exam early." I smiled. "How about after we come back from our vacation, we could help with the exams?" I suggested. "That sounds like a good idea," he says, laughing. We then walked out of the school together, and started to enjoy our vacation.

The next day...

I was going to the beach, as my parents allowed me. I changed into a really cute purple swimsuit with charms on them, and put on a summer dress, and sandals. I then put on a summer hat, to protect my head, and I brought sunglasses and sunscreen with me, which I put on before I left the house. I then picked up my purse, and unplugged my phone, which was fully charged. I then see someone outside my window. "Hi! I'm Dakota, but you can call me Dake! I just moved here from Australia, so that I could be near my uncle, who works at your school, which I will be going to after the vacation!" ( I know you only meet him at the beach, but remember, it is my story.)

"Hi, Dake! I'm Tiffany. Just waiting for my boyfriend, and he has a sister who just got out of a relationship, I'll introduce you to her." I call out from my window. Then smiling, I closed my window and left my room. Dake was waiting. "I'll wait for the pretty girl you just told me about." Then, Nathaniel and his sister arrived. I then whisper to Nathaniel, "I'm gonna introduce this guy to Amber. She just got out of a relationship, right?" I ask just to be sure, and he nods. "Amber, this is Dakota, but you can call him Dake. He's interested in you," I say to him. Amber falls in love with him at her first look at him. Taking his arm, and Nathaniel took my arm, he lead us to the beach. We then play paddle ball, and then go swimming, laughing while splashing each other. It was a great day. Then, Dake taught Amber how to surf. First, he taught her how to swim with the surfboard. Nathaniel and I watched from aside. Then, he taught her how to stand up and balance on the board. As she did, she fell in the water. Nathaniel gasped, and wanted to save his sister, but Dake dove in, and when they came up, their lips were planted together in a kiss. It was unexpected! he just leant forward by himself, and planted his lips on Amber! I guess that Dake and Amber really do deserve each other...

Vacation was over sooner than I expected, ah well, I really enjoyed it!

I went back to school, and I helped with the students with exams, and it worked out really well. Nathaniel helped out too. It was a fun day, and I even met Armin and Alexy! They are both really nice. Really nice, I hope that we will become great friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Tiffany At Sweet Amoris

I don't owe MCL (My Candy Love)

**Hello dear readers! charlielifelover here, and with the sixth chapter of My Candy Love, Tiffany Sweet Amoris! *throws confetti.* Wow, I only updated about 20 hours ago, and I'm updating again! Yeah! So, here is chapter six, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**~charlielifelover~**

Chapter Six

In the forest...

Tiffany's POV

I decided to team up with my boyfriend, and Amber with Dake. Sadly, Dake lost the map, and Amber was furious at him. "DAKE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LOSE THE MAP!" screamed Amber. Dake was puzzled. "Sorry, I though that we wouldn't need it. Amber rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

After completing the final step, I disagreed with Nathaniel. "If we take the shortcut, we will get lost. Let's follow them," I said, and he nodded. Dake and Amber took the shortcut, and they got lost.

"Great! Now we're lost! It's your fault, Dake!" Amber screamed at him. "I'm sorry, Amber babe. I didn't know that we would get lost." Dake said. Amber snuggled close to him. "Oh, Dake, I can't stay mad at you forever!" Amber planted a kiss onto Dake. Nathaniel and I found them, and even though that Amber and Dake got lost, they wouldn't receive a detention, which I was really hoping for...

"Another project is coming on!" Peggy said, in a happy mood. Peggy ran the school newspaper, and sometimes, she could get pretty personal on information.

**Sorry if it is short, Chapter 7 is next, and that will be the first of the school play productions! The plays that I have chosen are Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella and The Girl with the Ice Powers and the Boy with the Healing Powers, the third one is all one play, just letting you know.**

**~charlielifelover~**


	7. Chapter 7

Tiffany At Sweet Amoris

I don't owe MCL (My Candy Love)

**Welcome to Chapter 7, readers! So, this chapter is on the play of Sleeping Beauty. Enjoy! I don't owe this play, this is for my entertainment only.**

**~charlielifelover~**

Chapter 7

It was finally the opening night of Sleeping Beauty. Tiffany got the role of Princess Dawn, Nathaniel the role of the prince, Amber the role of a flower, Armin the role of the evil wizard, Charlotte was the story teller, Peggy, Kim and Li the role of the good fairies, and a lot more. Surely, it was going to be a wonderful play. Now, the story shall begin...

Charlotte: Once upon a time, there lived a king and queen who lived in a castle, but they had no children. Every night, they would dream to have a child, and one day, their wish came true, a beautiful baby girl whom they named Dawn. They invited everyone in the kingdom, including three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, but they forgot to invite the evil wizard to the party, which made him furious. The day of the party arrived, and it was soon time for the good fairies to give their gifts.

Kim: I give you the gift of beauty.

Li: I give you the gift of song.

Peggy: I give you the gift of...

Charlotte: Suddenly, there was a blast of wind, and the evil wizard appeared.

Armin: How dare you not invite me! Well, I have a gift for the little princess, too! On the day of her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die! Ha Ha Ha!

Castiel: Seize him!

Charlotte: But the evil wizard disappeared really fast before the guards could catch him.

Violette: Oh, how I wish we could protect our daughter from the evil wizard's curse.

Peggy: Your majesties, I have found a way to do something special. Instead of Princess Dawn dying when she pricks her finger on the spinning wheel, she shall fall into a deep sleep and sleep for one hundred years before being kissed by her one true love.

Charlotte: The king ordered all spinning wheels to be destroyed.

Castiel: This will keep our daughter safe.

Violette: I hope so.

Kim: Your majesties, we have a proposed plan.

Charlotte: The fairies explained their plan to the king and queen.

Castiel: That is a perfect plan. You may do it.

Charlotte: So the three good fairies disguised themselves as pedlar women, and they took the baby with them.

16 years later...

Charlotte: Princess Dawn had grown into a lovely young woman, who had the gift of beauty and the gift of song. He aunts asked her to go and get some berries from the woods.

Tiffany: Oh, what a beautiful day it is. I wish to find the one who will sweep me away on his horse and take me to his palace so that I will marry him.

Nathaniel: Oh, what beauty she is. That is the girl I wish to marry.

Charlotte: However, the prince didn't know that it was actually Princess Dawn. He looked on with sadness after their dance, and wished to meet her again.

Lysander: Son, why not marry a real princess instead of a peasant girl.

Charlotte: However, the king wasn't able to convince his son more.

Peggy, Li & Kim: Happy Birthday, Dawn!

Tiffany: Thank you so much!

Kim: We will be going back for a special party at the castle.

Tiffany: The castle? But... Why?

Li: You're a princess, Dawn. We are fairies, and we kept you safe here from the evil wizard.

Charlotte: After the fairies explained everything to her, they took her back to the castle.

Kim: We'll go get your parents.

(Kim, Peggy and Li walked off stage.)

Charlotte: Princess Dawn waited for her parents, but something caught her attention. It was a spinning wheel, and there was a young man behind it.

Armin: Hello! Would you like to try my spinning wheel?

Tiffany: Sure!

Charlotte: Dawn touched the spinning wheel, and she pricked her finger by accident.

Tiffany: Ah!

Charlotte: As soon as the princess pricked her finger, she fell to the ground in a deep sleep. The fairies and the king and queen heard the screams and rushed to Dawn. However, she was in a deep sleep, and the young man turned into the evil wizard.

Armin: Ha, Ha! Your daughter is now dead! Ha, Ha!

Charlotte: The evil wizard then disappeared. The king and queen placed their daughter on a bed, and then the fairies put them and everyone in the kingdom to sleep. Then, vines came up around the castle, to protect the castle during the one hundred years.

100 years later...

Charlotte: The prince had heard of the beautiful maiden sleeping in the castle, and wanted to break the spell on her. However, the way to the castle was blocked, and standing in front of it, was the evil wizard.

Armin: You dare to stop me? Well, I don't think so! We shall fight here and now!

Nathaniel: I shall defeat you, O evil wizard!

Armin: We shall see.

Charlotte: Suddenly, the evil wizard transformed into a dragon, and the prince pulled out his sword, and stabbed the dragon. The dragon turned back into the evil wizard.

Armin: You shall pay for this! You shall pay!

Charlotte: The evil wizard then healed the wound and vanished, and the vines vanished as well. The prince walked through the castle, and then arrived at the tower where the princess was sleeping. Once he entered the room, he saw her, sleeping peacefully on the bed. He then bent down and kissed her, and once he did, she opened her eyes, and fell in love with the prince, and they were soon married, and they lived happily ever after. The End!

At that, the crowd applauded, and the cast bowed. After that, the cast changed out of their costumes.

Tiffany's POV

Wow! The play was great! It was a sold out show, as our principal said, and then I see my boyfriend, Nathaniel come up to me. "Tiffany, you did great," he said pulling me into a kiss. I smiled at him. "You too. Oh man, your face was so red after you kissed me, I could have cooked an egg!" I giggle. "It's only a joke, babe," I say afterwards. Nathaniel nodded. "It's fine."

**So, that's the end of Chapter 7, hoped you liked it! See you in the next chapter, which will be the story of Cinderella, which is my favorite story! That chapter will be uploaded at least by tomorrow.**

**~charlielifelover~**


	8. Chapter 8

Tiffany At Sweet Amoris

I don't owe MCL (My Candy Love)

**Hello readers! Welcome to Chapter Eight of the story! I hope you all are having a good day so far, because I sure am! School was great for me. You are really going to enjoy this chapter, as this chapter is about my favorite play, Cinderella, which I do not own. So, anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! **

**~charlielifelover~**

Chapter 8

The tale of Cinderella

Tiffany's POV

I ran towards the cast list, to see what role I got. When I looked, I was so happy, because I received the lead! Yes, the role of Cinderella was mine! Not Amber's. Yay! I was so happy! Amber was not mad, as she got the role of the evil stepmother, and her friends, Li and Charlotte got the role of her stepsisters. Nathaniel was the prince. It was going to be a good show. Iris would do the story telling. Now, Let the story begin.

Iris: Uh, once upon a time, there lived a little girl named Ella, who lived with her father in a big house. Her mother died when she was very young, and her father married again. But her new stepmother, Allie was unkind, and her stepsisters, Bella and Sarah were mean. Ella did her best to get along with them anyway. Sadly, her father died, and Ella was made into a slave by her stepmother and stepsisters. She was soon called Cinderella.

Amber: Cinderella! Make my breakfast!

Li: Cinderella! Fix my bed!

Charlotte: Cinderella! Get my morning tea!

Tiffany: Yes, Allie, Yes, Bella, Yes, Sarah.

Iris: Cinderella was working hard all day, and she never had the time to do what she wanted. One day, an invitation from the palace arrived, and all maidens were expected to attend.

Tiffany: This means I can come too!

Li: Ha, Ha!

Charlotte: You really think that we would let you come with us so that you can embarrass us in front of the prince? No way! Ha, Ha!

Tiffany: B-b-but the invitation said that every maiden must attend.

Amber: Very well, Cinderella, you may go unless you finish your chores.

Tiffany: Oh, I will! Thank you Allie!

Amber: Here's a list of chores to do.

Iris: But, the list was long, and Cinderella didn't have time to find a dress for the ball tonight. Sadly, she decided not to go to the ball.

Li: Looks like you have a lot of chores to complete. Ha, Ha!

Iris: The stepsisters left for the ball with their mother. Cinderella burst into tears and ran out into the garden. Her fairy godmother appeared.

Kim: Cinderella! I shall help you go to the ball! First, I will need a pumpkin, a few mice, a lizard and a rat.

Iris: Cinderella ran and got everything her fairy godmother needed. Everything was perfect, except for one thing, her dress. Soon, Cinderella was in the most beautiful gown ever.

Tiffany: Thank you, fairy godmother!

Kim: You're welcome! Be sure to be back before midnight, or else the spell will be broken.

Tiffany: I will! Thank you!

Iris: Cinderella stepped into the coach, and the coach rushed off. Arriving at the ball, the prince fell in love with her and danced only with her.

Nathaniel: You are really beautiful.

Tiffany: Thank you.

Iris: Suddenly, the clock struck midnight.

Tiffany: Ah! I have to go!

Nathaniel: Wait, please don't go, I didn't get a chance to ask you for your name, come back!

Iris: The prince chased after Cinderella, but sadly, he was unable to reach her in time, because by the time he reached the staircase, she was gone. A ragged kitchen maid was running towards the palace gates. Depressed, the prince was about to give up on searching for the mysterious maiden, before stopping to pick up a glass slipper.

Nathaniel: This will help me find her.

Iris: The day after the ball, the prince went to every maiden's house to see if he could find the one he danced with the night before. However, the slipper didn't fit any of the ladies. Finally, he arrived at Cinderella's house. The slipper didn't fit Bella or Sarah, and the prince was about to leave before he heard a voice.

Tiffany: May I try on the slipper?

Allie: Absolutely not! Get back into the kitchen, where you belong.

Iris: The prince demanded that Cinderella try on the slipper. So, Cinderella tried the slipper, and it fit her perfectly. She married the prince and they lived happily ever after. The End!

The crowd applauded. It was a good show.

Tiffany's POV

Wow, the show was sold out! We raised a lot of money for our school, and I'm glad!

**So, that's chapter eight! I decided to not do the third play, sorry guys, but I really want to continue on with the rest of the story. Again, sorry, and I apologize for the late update, most reasons why is because of my younger brother, who can be really annoying... sigh. PM me if you have any problems with your younger siblings, and we can resolve them, together.**

**~charlielifelover~ **


	9. Chapter 9

Tiffany At Sweet Amoris

I don't owe MCL (My Candy Love)

**Hello, charlielifelover here. So, this chapter is when Deborah arrives, and most of the students are on her side, and Tiffany has a secret that she will reveal, ooh! I can't wait! I was saying this chapter in my head, and I thought, you know what? It felt perfect! So, here's chapter nine! Enjoy! I don't owe the song Let it Go, from Frozen, it belongs to Disney.**

Why? Why doesn't anyone believe me? I cry, and run to the courtyard. "Oh, Tiffany!" It was Kentin. I explained about Deborah. "Oh, man, she's that bad? Don't worry. Rosalya has a plan. But, she's still thinking, so we need to wait longer. Dry your tears." He wiped away some tears that were coming down my face. "Thanks..." I take out my guitar, and then I start, in private.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."

I strum my guitar a little louder as I continued.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know."

I start singing the chorus, with confidence on my face.

"Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door. I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway."

I continue playing my guitar. Maybe, after this song, I have another song to play, and it's a magical one. The song would only be heard by people who don't believe in me, and not heard by Deborah.

"It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free."

I strum louder on my guitar.

"Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry. Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on."

Then, I strum a bit louder for this part.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast."

Then, I imagine taking a crown off my head.

"I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past."

I strum louder for the chorus.

"Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway."

The song was perfect. I then put that sheet of music back into my folder, and then, I grab out the magical sheet of music, the one that only the people who don't believe in me can hear the music.

Nathaniel's POV

I'm such a jerk! Why did I break up with Tiffany? I told her that I didn't believe her, and she got furious at me! Then, it just came out of my mouth, the words a girl would hate to hear from her boyfriend. "We're over." Suddenly, I hear a sound. The other students, who believe that Deborah had changed ran up to me. "W-where's it coming from?" Castiel asked. I strained my ear to listen. "It's coming from classroom A! Follow me!" I ran into the school, with the others following. When we arrived at the classroom, I put a finger to my lips. "Shh." I slowly unlock the door, and open it without making a sound. In the room, was Tiffany, sobbing while singing.

Tiffany's POV

"...Why doesn't anyone believe me? Why? Why? Why? If everyone, I mean everyone believed me, then, everything will go back to normal..." I finished the song on my guitar, and place it back into my case, and close it. After placing my sheet of music in my bag, I stood up, and I see Iris, Nathaniel, Kim, Violette, Castiel, and Alexy standing there, at the door. "Oh. It's you jerks. What do you want?" I ask, coldly to them. Iris stepped forward. "Listen, Tiffany. We've come to say-" I cut her off. "Save, it Iris. I don't believe what you're going to say." Iris sighed. "We're sorry." I was confused. "Tiffany, we didn't know that we were hurting you," Nathaniel said. Then, he leaned forward, and we kissed. After the kiss, I sigh. "So, does this mean we are back together?" Nathaniel nodded. "Yes." I smile, and hug Nathaniel; smiling. "Thank-You, everyone. Let's stop Deborah!" We all placed our hands in. "Yeah!"

One week later...

Tiffany's POV

Our plan worked! Deborah left! Now, that girl, who planned to take Castiel away from us is gone, for good.


	10. Chapter 10

Tiffany At Sweet Amoris

I don't owe MCL (My Candy Love)

**Hi, charlielifelover here. Sorry if chapter nine was late, but there were problems, and now I can get back to doing this (finally) but not on my laptop, because I've been grounded, so I'm using my parents computer to do this chapter. So, let us begin the tenth chapter, in which a new student comes, and Amber breaks up with Dake...**** I wonder why...**

Chapter Ten

Tiffany's POV

Getting to talk to Castiel is really hard, as h was close to Deborah. Iris came up to us and said that there was a limo.

At the windows...

Fans outside were screaming, as a teenage girl with brown hair comes out. Iris gasps. "It's Destiny! Teenage pop star!" Castiel grunted. "Why should I care?" Iris looked at him. "Isn't Destiny the one who convinced you to0 start a band with Lysander?" A light but slight blush came up on Castiel's face. "Y-yes."

Destiny came in, and I saw Kentin come up to her.

"Uh, Destiny? I know we just met, but, would you like to go to the prom with me?" Destiny smiled. "I would love to!" Then, she blushed. "Er, I mean, like, not love, like." Kentin laughed. "I think you have a crush on me. Is that true?" Destiny sighed. "Okay, Kentin, was it?" she asked, just to be sure, and when he nodded, she continued, "Yes, I have a crush on you." Suddenly, reporters came flying in, and Destiny groaned. "Oh, no! The reporters." One reporter asked:" "Destiny, how's life at your new school?" Another reporter asked: : "Miss Destiny, why do you have a crush on a normal boy instead of a celebrity?" Destiny had a worried look on her face, and Kentin defended her. "Look, back off! She doesn't want to answer your questions! If you don't leave, then I will personally lead you out of the school," Kentin said in a threating voice. The reporters stopped asking their questions, and they leave. Destiny sighed. "Thank goodness. being a pop star is hard, and I man, really hard." She then pushed Kentin into a kiss. "Aw..."

The next day...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was Destiny's scream. "Someone published the story in a magazine!" she screamed. Kentin took a look, and the headline said: 'Teenage pop star in love with boy from military school.' Kentin then tossed the magazine away. "There. That got rid of it," he said with a smile on his face.

On the other side of the school, Tiffany was comforting Amber, who had broken up with Dake.

"Amber, I'm so sorry about Lucy, she can be love struck at times," I said, sadly. Tears were in Amber's eyes. "He cheated on me... Why?" Lysander came up. "Amber, if will cheer you up, I will take you to the prom." Then, Armin appeared. "No, I will!" Tiffany sighed. "Amber... you need to make a decision. Who do you want to take you to the prom?"

Amber thought for a moment. " Sorry, Lysander. I want Armin to take me to prom." Lysander nodded, and left. Armin perked up. " Really? You'll go to prom with me?" Amber nodded. "Of course. I also play a bit too." Armin smiled, he never knew that Amber played just like he did.

**Okay, I'm going to stop here. Also, in this story, Alexy will not be gay. I know he is on the game, but, as you know, it's my story, so I can do what I ant with the characters, even though I don't own them, but I do only owe my OC, Tiffany.**

**~charlielifelover~**


	11. Chapter 11

Tiffany At Sweet Amoris

I don't owe MCL (My Candy Love)

**Here's Chapter eleven! After this chapter, only one more until I write sequel. See you at the bottom. I only owe my OC Tiffany.**

**~charlielifelover~ **

Tiffany's POV

It was the night of the prom. When we got there, we saw Destiny with cameraman and her director. When she saw us, she ran up to us. "Guys! I convinced my director to let you guys star in my music video instead of hiring extras!" She said, out of breath. Iris's eyes widened. "That is so cool!" Castiel had asked her to the prom. "It's going to be great!" Destiny nodded. "As soon as the video is done, I'll send each of you a copy!" So, we got into our positions. "Destiny, before we begin, would you mind telling your friends the concept of the video?" her director asked, whom we later found out that his name was Daniel. Destiny nodded, and turned towards us.

"So, the song is called 'Key to My Heart'. The whole video takes place at prom, and when I realized that Sweet Amoris High would be having their prom, that would be perfect for my music video!" Destiny exclaimed. "Also, I'll be preforming this song at graduation!" The students went wild. "Yeah!" they cheered. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

The first scene took place on a bench outside and Kentin was to be in this part. The first scene was a success.

3 hours later...

"Cut! That was perfect! So, we are finished the music video!" Daniel cheered, and the crowd cheered as well. "Time for a sneak peek."

Amber felt sad, as Dake had to go back to Australia. But, she perked up when the music video started.

"One day at the park We see each other Then I know We will be the best of friends You say 'hello' and I do too and I know that we will never part Whoa"

Then, the chorus began. " Our hearts are locked together And the only way for them to be open Is to have a key unlock them Whoa

You're always there to hold my hand You stand by me, You understand When I'm with you I feel so glad, The truest friend I ever had I know we two will never part, And that's the real key to my heart!"

She started dancing, as now, she was near the end of the song.

"K-Key to my Heart, art-art. K-Key to my Heart, art-art. Key to my Heart. Whoa! Yeah!"

Then, loudly and clearer, she sang again.

"You're always there to hold my hand (hold my hand) You stand by me, You understand (you understand) When I'm with you I feel so glad (so glad, so glad), The truest friend I ever had (The truest friend I ever had) I know we two will never part (never part), And that's the real Key to my Heart!" As soon as the song was over, everyone burst into cheers.

4 hours later...

Nathaniel was walking me home. "That was the best prom ever!" I cheered happily. Nathaniel laughed while holding my hand. "You know, graduation is coming up. I hope you will like the surprise." I was confused. "What surprise?" He laughed. "Wait and see" was his only response.

**See you in the next chapter, readers! In the next chapter, it will be the last and then I shall write the sequel! Chapter Twelve will be my longest chapter yet, I'm sure of it!**

**~charlielifelover~**


	12. Chapter 12

Tiffany At Sweet Amoris

I don't owe MCL (My Candy Love)

**Okay readers! Here is Chapter Twelve, which is the final chapter in this story. *Sad face.* However, sequel will be coming up soon, and also, it has been a year since I've joined. Yay! Okay, enough rambling, let's begin!**

**~charlielifelover~**

Chapter Twelve

Tiffany's POV

It was finally the day of graduation. One by one, each of us were called up to the stage to receive our diplomas. "I now present to you the graduates of 2014!" the principal exclaimed. We all took off our hats and threw them up in the air. We were now officially graduated students of Sweet Amoris High.

I spent the rest of the afternoon at home, making myself look pretty for Nathaniel. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. It was Kentin.

_Text start_

*Hey, I've been dating Destiny for four months now, would it be best if I propose to her at graduation? I have her parents blessing.* I giggle, then I respond. *Of course! She'll be so happy!* I pressed send, and a few minutes later, I received a response. *Thanks. See u at graduation.* I quickly text back *U 2.*

_Text end_

As soon as I arrived at the graduation hall, I see Amber and Iris run up to me. They had diamond rings on their fingers. "Castiel proposed to me!" Iris squealed. "Armin proposed to me!" Amber squealed. I gave a big hug to the two. "Congratulations girls!" I said happily. Then, I bumped into Nathaniel. "You heard the news?" he asked me, and I nodded.

Destiny went up on stage to sing her new single, Key to My Heart, and everyone was dancing around. After the song was over, we danced together like best friends. We didn't see Nathaniel or Kentin. Destiny became very worried. I told her that maybe, he was planning a special surprise for her. Suddenly, the host called the two of us up to the stage.

When we got onto the stage, we saw Nathaniel and Kentin smiling at us. Then, Nathaniel stepped forward. He got down on one knee, and took a small black box out of his suit pocket.

"Tiffany, I love you so very much, and you know, it is great when high school sweethearts marry each other, so..." He opened the box, and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "Tiffany Rose Anderson, will you do the honor of marrying me?" Tears came down my eyes. "Yes!" I shout. Nathaniel smiled up at me, then stood up, slipped the ring on my finger and then we kissed. "She said yes!" cheered a happy Nathaniel to the crowd. Then, Kentin proposed to Destiny, and we found out her real name in the process, which was Emilia. She also said yes.

7 months later...

(This part is told in No One's POV)

Tiffany, Iris, Amber and Emilia walked down the aisle. Iris wore a long flowing white dress. Amber wore a white dress too, and her dress had a gold trim around it. A light purple trim was around the dress of Emilia and Tiffany's dress had a pink trim around it. The four girls kissed their new husbands, and now, their new life as married couples shall begin.

**So, that's the final chapter! Sequel will be next. Title: The Married and Family Life of Tiffany and Nathaniel. Also, the reason why I didn't do the third play: The Girl with the Ice Powers and the Boy with the Healing Powers; is because I had other plans for that story. *Winks* So, I'll see you in the sequel! Thank you all for supporting this story!**

**~charlielifelover~**


	13. Destiny and Deborah Rivals?

**Hello,**

**I know the story has been marked as complete, but, I wanted to do a part in which Deborah and Destiny both hate each other, just like Castiel and Nathaniel hate each other. So, with that, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL (My Candy Love)**

**Destiny's POV**

Kentin, Castiel, Lysander, Nathaniel, Tiffany and I were chatting happily with each other. Then, a voice is heard, one that I didn't want to hear again... "Well, well, if it isn't Destiny," a sweet and simper voice said. I turned. "Deborah..." I growled. Castiel gasped. "You know her?" he demanded.

**Castiel's POV**

How on earth does Destiny know Deborah, my ex-girlfriend? "You know her?" I demanded. Destiny turned to us. "Of course I know her, Castiel. She's my rival." Deborah smirked. "Give me Castiel!" she screamed. "I will never give up my friend, Deborah!" I heard her scream back.

**Deborah's POV**

"I will never give up my friend, Deborah!" I heard her shout. "Pfff. Whatever. I can still get my hands on the guy in the army pants." However, when I said that, I got her more upset. "Don't you dare put your dirty little hands on my boyfriend, you bitch!" she screamed. I was shocked. "B-boyfriend?" Kentin glared at me. "Yeah, that's right, and if you don't get out of here now, you're gonna get it," he threatened curling his hands into fists. I backed up. "Pfff. Whatever. I'm leaving." I turned on my heal and started walking off, before turning back to the group. "Oh, I almost forgot. You're the bitch, Emilia."

**Destiny's POV**

"My name is Destiny, bitch!" I screamed.

**Deborah's POV**

I tensed. "Pfff. You are hopeless." I walked off, not noticing that my ex- best friend had burst into tears.

**Destiny's POV**

I burst into tears. Kentin placed me into a hug. "Shh... it's okay... dry your tears," he said, calmly to me. I looked up to see him wipe away one tear from my eye, with a sad smile on his face.

**Kentin's POV**

That bitch! She made my girl cry! I've got to find out why...

**Destiny's POV**

"Guys... I think I should tell you a story of how Deborah and I became rivals..." I slowly said. They nodded, and then we went to a quiet area. I sighed, as we sat down. "Okay, a few years ago..."

**_Flashback Start_**

**_Destiny's POV_**

_I had just graduated from the eighth grade. That was when I met Deborah. "Hi! I just moved in from the house that is across from yours! Great to finally meet you, Destiny!" I gasp. "How do you know me?!" She laughed. " I'm a singer too, and I want to go at it, alone, don't get in my way." I gasp again. "Together? We can do this, together," I said. However, I didn't know that she was not impressed with what I said. "Whatever."_

_Castiel joined our practices. Then, one day, Deborah called her manager, and what we didn't know, she had convinced him to drop us. When we confronted her, Castiel got really angry at Nathaniel, whom was being hugged by her. She broke up with him right on the spot, and then she broke our friendship up. I was devastated. Then, she left the school. Every time I saw her, I tried to start up a conversation with her, but, she ignored me. One day, we had made it to the top six of a singing competition. When I was declared the winner, she confronted me and said that she should have won, not me. Then, she called me a bitch, and slapped me. As I was closing off the show, while the others were singing with me, Deborah got close to me, and pushed me. After the song, one by one, the others hugged me, except Deborah. She pushed me down. "You bitch! I wish you were never born!" she shouted. Then, in a furry, she left._

**_Flashback End_**

**Destiny's POV**

"...And that's how Deborah and I became rivals," I said, as I finished my story. I looked up to see the reaction on everyone's face. All of them were in shock. "... I... I didn't know... Thanks for telling us..." Kentin said. "I seriously hate that girl!" Castiel growled.

* * *

**So, that's that. Thanks for reading this.**

**This is dedicated to my good friend, Jason.**

**Love, charlielifelover**


End file.
